von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Reise durch das südliche Deutschland, den Elsass und die Schweiz in den Jahren 1798 und 1799
XV. :: Strasburg, den 19. März 1798. :. . . . . :Wenn man über die Murgbrücke ist, so scheidet sich der Weg bald hinter der Pappelallee, die längs der Murg geht, bei einer kleinen Kapelle. Rechts liegt hier ein Lusthaus auf einem kleinen runden Hügel, von dem man die Gegend zunächst um die Stadt besser, als von irgend einem andern Ort übersieht. :Nun geht der Weg nach Baden, Bühl und Freiburg herunter, links oder vielmehr gerade zu; der nach Strasburg hingegen rechts. :Es sind sieben Meilen bis Strasburg. *) Der Weg ist durchaus Sandchaussee. Er ist sehr gut unterhalten. Man legt die Reise fast in jeder Jahrszeit bequem in sechs Stunden zurück. :: *) Oerter: Hügelsheim 2 Stunden, Stollhofen 4 Stunden, Station; Ulm 2 Stunden, Lichtenau, Scherzen 2½ St., Membrechtshofen 3 St., Neu Freistätt 3½ St., Bichofsheim am hohen Steg 4 St. Station; Hochenbinnen ¼ St., Lings 1 St., Bottersweier 2 St., Kehl 4 St. Station; Strasburg, eigentlich nur eine kleine Stunde, aber postmäßig 2 Stunden. :Das ganze Land ist eine schöne, fruchtbare, stark angebaute Ebne. Eine Menge kleiner Flüsse und Auen durchschneidet die Ebene, und bietet günstigen Anlaß zu mancherlei Gewerben dar. Diese Gegend ist die Fortsetzung der großen Sandfläche, uneigentlich die Rastadter Heide genannt, die bei den Bruchhäusern hinter Ettlingen anfängt. Wahrscheinlich war auch dieser ganze Strich ehedem waldig und sumpfig. Nur die große Kultur und die starke Bevölkerung hat ihn nach und nach unkenntlich gemacht. Wie groß die Volksmenge seyn muß, kann man deutlich in den Dörfern abnehmen. Fast alle Dörfer sind Kirchdörfer, und sie liegen so nahe bei einander, daß die Landschaft wie ein zusammenhängendes Dorf zu seyn scheint. :Hie und da kömmt man auch durch Waldung, doch nie in langen Strecken. Die Aussicht ist meistens weit und frei. Links zeigen sich anfangs in der Ferne die Schwarzwalds-Gebirge; rechts in einem kleinen Cirkelbogen, der sich allmählig vorwärts zieht, die Voghesen. Der Rhein bleibt von Rastadt aus immer zur rechten, er liegt aber zu tief, um sichtbar zu werden. :Drei Stunden von Rastadt, dem Kirchdorf Sellingen gegenüber, das eine Stunde vor Stollhofen rechts weit von der Landstraße liegen bleibt, sieht man sehr deutlich die Ueberbleibsel von Fort Louis. Diese einst so fürchterliche Festung lag auf einer Insel im Rhein. Sie ward von den Oesterreichern in dem Revolutionskriege erobert. Nachher sprengten sie selbst die Festungswerke; einige sagen, weil die Festung sich doch nicht behaupten ließ, andere, weil eine üble Laune des kommandirenden Generals es so wollte. Du erräthst leicht, daß ich eine kleine Abschweifung dahin machte: ich hatte noch nie gesprengte Festungswerke gesehen. Es sind fürchterliche Ruinen. Man muß die Macht des Pulvers kennen, um zu begreifen, wie Felsstücke in einem Moment auseinander springen können, welche uns fast als das Werk von Jahrhunderten erscheinen. Die französische Schildwache, die ich dort fand, gab mir eine sehr anschauliche Beschreibung von dieser Zerstörung. Auch in der ganzen Gegend erinnerte sich jedermann noch lebhaft des schrecklichen Getöses. Es soll stärker gewesen seyn, als der Schall des heftigsten Bombardements. :Stollhofen ist ein Städtchen, das ehedem befestigt war, nur eine Viertelstunde vom Rhein. Von diesem Orte, zuweilen auch von Bühl, wurden die berühmten Linien benannt, die der große österreichische General, Prinz Louis von Baden, in dem spanischen Erbfolgekriege im Jahre 1703 von Philipsburg am Rhein bis an den Schwarzwald zog. Sie giengen von Philipsburg über Stollhofen und Bühl bis an den Fuß des Gebirgs. Philipsburg bildete an der einen Seite, Stollhofen in der Mitte einen festen Unterstützungspunkt. Die andere Seite ward durch ein fast unzugängliches Gebirg gedeckt. Dieser Lage wegen hielt man sie für unüberwindlich. Wirklich deckten sie auch Deutschland mehrere Jahre gegen den eindringenden Feind. Erst nach dem Tode des Generals wurden sie im Jahre 1709 erobert. Damals schleiften die Franzosen auch die Festungswerke von Stollhofen. :Hinter Stollhofen liegt Schwarzach, ein schönes, reiches Kloster am Fuße eines Hügels in lieblicher Waldung. Immer wußten sich die Mönche die schönsten Gegenden auszusuchen; immer trägt die Gegend um Klöster Spuren früherer Kultur. So findest Du es in sanften Ebenen, wie in rauhen Gebirgen. In Island nicht minder wie am Rhein, und in den lachenden Fluren der südlichen Länder, wählten sich die Mönche die besten Stellen zu ihrem Aufenthalt. Dieß scheint mir ein neuer Grund für diese gemißbrauchten Ruhestätten zu seyn, ein Beweis mehr, daß sie einst zu ihrer Zeit ein heilsames Mittel zur Kultur waren. :Von Stollhofen aus wünschte ich einen Spatziergang nach Schwarzach zu machen. Es ist nur eine halbe Stunde entfernt. Auch lebt hier, wie ich Dir schon geschrieben habe, ein Mann, der merkwürdig genug in der Geschichte der Vorrevolution ist, um den Wunsch zu erregen, ihn kennen zu lernen -- der Cardinal Rohan. Allein für dießmal erlaubte die Zeit mir keine weitere Abschweifung, da Fort Louis mich schon aufgehalten hatte. Zudem wollte mein Kutscher von keinem Aufschub wissen. Auf des Wirths Empfehlung hatte ich in Rastadt eine Chaise gemiethet bis Ulm, auf dem halben Wege nach Strasburg. Dort sollte ein Wirth, mit dem jener in Verbindung stand, mir eine andere Chaise nach Strasburg geben. Diese Art der Beförderung sollte schneller, auch etwas wohlfeiler seyn, als wenn ich Post nähme. Allein ich erfuhr, daß sie sehr unsicher ist, wenn man nicht alles im voraus bestellt hat. In Ulm hatte der Wirth seine Chaise vermiethet. Ich mußte einige Stunden warten, bis man einen Bauer ausfindig machte, der mich um einen doppelt so hohen Preis, als die Post, auf einem elenden Bretterwagen nach Strasburg bringen wollte. Ich war eben im Begriff, mich aufzusetzen, als der republikanische Kutscher eines Bürgers in Strasburg, durch des Wirths Vermittelung meine Beförderung übernahm. Der Tausch war für mich in jeder Hinsicht vortheilhaft, und ich wußte nicht anders, als daß der Wagenvermiether berechtigt wäre, den Vertrag abzuschließen. Erst als wir in Kehl ankamen, zeigte es sich, daß es sich nicht ganz so verhielt. Denn hier erklärte er mir, er würde nicht weiter fahren, weil le proprietaire de la voiture sonst davon Nachricht erhielte. Er begnügte sich also lieber mit dem, was ich ihm gutwillig geben wollte, ohne auf die verabredete Fracht Anspruch zu machen, obgleich er mich versicherte, er nähme es gar nicht so genau mit seinem Herrn. Wirklich gab er mir einen unzweideutigen Beweis seiner liberalen Gesinnung. Als ich mich in den Wagen setzte, schlug mein Bedienter den Wagen zu, und wollte sich zu dem Kutscher setzen. "Seyd doch kein Kind," sagte ihm dieser, "setzt Euch drin zu Eurem Herrn." Mein Bedienter lehnte es mit Kopfschütteln ab. Nun wandte sich der Kutscher an mich mir der ziemlich trotzigen Frage: ob wir Deutschen noch so wenig von der Revolution gelernt hätten, daß wir unsere Bedienten nicht als Bürger mit gleichen Rechten behandelten? Natürlicherweise fand ich nicht für gut, mit dem aufgeklärten Kutscher das schwere politische Problem zu lösen. Ich erwiederte ihm kurz, unsere Sitten brächten es nicht anders mit sich. Indeß hatte mein ehrlicher Andreas von der Hälfte des Bocks Besitz genommen, ohne daß die Discussion länger fortgesetzt ward, weil sie sich glücklicher Weise einander nicht verstanden. :In dem Badenschen Marktflecken Ulm sieht man noch die Ruinen eines alten festen Schlosses, wovon nur noch verfallene Mauern als Thürme stehen. Es ward im dreißigjährigen Kriege zerstört. Vielleicht war Religionshaß die Ursache der Feindseligkeit, und jetzt leben die katholischen Einwohner von Ulm ganz einträchtig mit den Lutheranern in dem Darmstädtischen Städtchen Lichtenau, das hart an jenen Ort stößt, jenseits einer Brücke über einen schmalen Arm der Acher. Zwar wird es noch den Einwohnern Deutschlands nicht allenthalben so gut: aber es scheint doch, daß wenigstens in den gemischten Ländern die Wirkungen der Verschiedenheit des kirchlichen Glaubens um sehr vieles schwächer werden. :Kurz hinter Lichtenau kömmt man über die Acher, nach Scherzen, welches wieder badisch ist, dann über die Rench. Das Badensche, Darmstädtische und bischöflich Strasburgische durchkreuzen sich hier beständig. :Bischofsheim am hohen Steg ist ein wohlgebaueter Marktflecken. Zwischen hier und Kehl scheint die Gegend vorzüglich fruchtbar und bewohnt. Kehl ist eine der Markgrafschaft Baden incorporirte kleine Herrschaft. Sie besteht aus der Stadt und einem Antheil an drei Dörfern. Ganz nahe vor dem Fort von Kehl und den Trümmern der Stadt kömmt man zu einer Redoute von dem Wege von Offenburg her, an dessen linker Seite die Kinzig fließt. Es geht nun über zwei Brücken über die Kinzig. Sie fließt rechts vom Wege in eine Krümmung und ergießt sich in den Rhein oberhalb Kehl näher nach Rastadt zu. An der Kinzig ist noch eine Lünette. Das Fort Kehl liegt eigentlich auf einer Insel, welche die Kinzig hier mit dem Rhein macht. Die Werke haben sichtbar gelitten. Von den Häusern, die ehemals die Stadt ausmachten, ist nichts zurück, als ein Schutthaufen. Es steht fast kein Haus mehr, als das Wirthshaus zum Adler, worin der Commandant wohnt. Weiterhin zur linken, nicht weit davon liegt am Zusammenfluß der Kinzig und eines Arms der Schutter das große Dorf Kehl. Auch dieß Dorf ist ganz und gar durch den Krieg verheert und in Ruinen zerschossen. Erst seit einiger Zeit hat man angefangen, es dürftig wieder aufzubauen. Unter diesen neuen Häusern ist auch das Posthaus. :Um Kehl herum sieht man deutlich die Spuren kriegerischer Verheerung. Die sumpfige, nicht eben fruchtbare Gegend scheint deutlich zu verkündigen, daß es ihr an Menschenhänden zur Bearbeitung fehlte. Oft treibt der Pflug, wie bei Frankfurt, Menschenknochen auf. Wer denkt dabei nicht wehmüthig daran, daß hier so viel Menschenblut, und am Ende doch vergebens, vergossen ist. :Als die Franzosen im Jahre 1796 durch eine Folge der schnellen Siege des Erzherzogs Carl aus Kehl getrieben wurden, hatten die Oesterreicher es in ihren Händen. Dieß war einer von den Augenblicken des Siegs, die man im Fluge ergreifen muß. Französische Officiere, die selbst an der Affaire Theil nahmen, versicherten mich, die Oesterreicher hätten Kehl ohne weiteres Blutvergießen gehabt, wenn sie damals gleich die fliehenden Franzosen über die Schiffbrücke verfolgt, und diese abgebrochen hätten, anstatt sich mit unbedeutendem Plündern aufzuhalten. Indeß sagen andere zur Entschuldigung der Oesterreicher, die Verwirrung wäre durch den Tod der Anführer verursacht. Diese hätten allein den Plan gekannt, und die, welche nach ihnen den Befehl übernahmen, hätten sich nicht zu helfen gewußt. Natürlich darf ich mir nicht anmaßen, zu entscheiden. Aber so weit ein Laye urtheilen kann, gehörte nur ein mäßiger Grad des kriegerischen Blicks dazu, um jene Maaßregel zu beschließen. Es war sehr leicht, hinter einem fliehenden Feinde die Brücke zu zerstören; und mit dieser ward zugleich das Mittel vereitelt, immer frische Truppen aus Strasburg ungehindert anrücken zu lassen. Dieß wußten die Franzosen sehr gut. Man eilte aus Strasburg Hülfe zu senden, um die Brücke zu behaupten. Es gelang, weil die Oesterreicher den glücklichen Augenblick versäumt hatten. Sie wurden wieder aus Kehl getrieben. Die Folgen davon sind unberechbar. Erzherzog Carl mußte nachher einige Monathe und ungeheure Anstrengungen auf eine förmliche Belagerung wenden. Erst am 9. Januar 1797 gieng dieß an sich unbedeutende Fort über, das die Franzosen nun so stark gemacht hatten, und von Strasburg aus stets unterstützten. Die Belagerung kostete den Oesterreichern Ströme von Menschenblut. Sie erreichten ihren Zweck nicht eher, als bis es sich für die nicht mehr der Mühe lohnte, den Schutthaufen mit sichtbarer Gefahr, und noch größeren Beschwerden zu vertheidigen. Unterdeß war in Italien die unwiederbringliche Zeit verloren. Buonaparte hatte Zeit gehabt, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, und Erzherzog Carl kam erst von Kehl, als es zu spät war, die Sachen wieder herzustellen. Wie ganz anders wäre der Ausschlag gewesen, wenn die österreichische Hauptarmee, da Kehl nun doch nicht durch einen Coup de main einzunehmen war, nach Italien aufgebrochen wäre, blos mit Zurücklassung eines Observationskorps gegen Kehl. Wahrscheinlich wäre der Erzherzog dann früh genug gekommen, um Mantua zu retten, und Buonaparte, dessen Spiel immer auf dem äußersten Punkt stand, konnte vielleicht durch eine Schlacht die Frucht des ganzen Feldzugs verlieren. :Aber es ist in der That, als habe ein ungleiches Schicksal die Oesterreicher oft wie mit unsichtbarer Hand gelähmt, wo alles ihnen die glänzendsten Fortschritte versprach. Du erinnerst Dich, daß der Convent mehr als einmal für Strasburg sehr besorgt war. Wirklich lief diese wichtige Stadt zweimal die größte Gefahr. Nicht, als ob die Oesterreicher Verständnisse in Strasburg gehabt hätten. So gut ward es ihnen nicht; auch zeigten sie deutlich genug nach Dümouriez's Uebergang, daß sie nicht wissen, sie zu benutzen. Aber das eine mal war die Stadt von aller Vertheidigung fast ganz entblößt, weil man alle Soldaten in das Feld gezogen hatte. Die Oesterreicher standen damals jenseits des Rheins mit einem zahlreichen Corps. Sie hätten die Stadt durch einen Ueberfall unfehlbar eingenommen. Dann war es die große Frage, ob sie sich mit einem solchen festen Punkt nicht auf dem linken Rheinufer behaupten konnten, zumal, da es im Elsaß unzählbare Mißvergnügte gab und geben mußte. Die zweite Gefahr schwebte über der Stadt nach der Eroberung von Mannheim und der Befreiung von Mainz im Herbst 1795. Zu der Zeit war die französische Armee so muthlos, so desorganisirt, daß die Oesterreicher mit dem größten Erfolg die Provinzen angreifen konnte, wo der republikanische Enthusiasmus an sich schwächer war, und die dabei noch von der Regierung am meisten gedruckt wurden. In diesem Fall befand sich der Elsaß. Strasburg insonderheit hatte eine sehr schwache Besatzung, die mit allen Kriegsbedürfnissen äußerst schlecht versehen war. Selbst französische Offiziere haben mir gesagt, die Stadt hätte damals keine Belagerung aushalten können. Und was hätte den Fortschritten der Oesterreicher Grenzen gesetzt, wenn sie damals ihre Vortheile schnell verfolgten, anstatt einen Waffenstillstand zu schließen, über den man sich, wenigstens bei der französischen Armee, die sonderbarsten Muthmaßungen erlaubte. Dieser verderbliche Waffenstillstand war das Grab ihres Glücks. Er kostete sie den besten General, den sie damals hatten, den Grafen Clairfaye. Ihre Armee, anstatt durch Ruhe, wie man menschenfreundlich vorgab, sich zu erholen, ward so verschlimmert, daß nach Aufkündigung des Stillstandes Niederlagen auf Niederlagen folgten, bis endlich des Erzherzogs Carls Genius den reißenden Strom aufhielt, der schon alles zu verwüsten drohete. Und die Gelegenheit kam nie wieder, die sie damals hatten, den Krieg in des Feindes Land zu spielen, ihm zu vergelten, was er mit schwerer Hand gegen Deutschland that. :Auch die Preußen sollen Strasburg einst fruchtbar gewesen seyn. Diese Begebenheit fällt in die Zeit der Blockade von Landau. Es ist jetzt ausgemacht, daß die Stadt in wenig Tagen sich hätte ergeben müssen. Damals lief Strasburg ebenfalls große Gefahr. Was die preußische Armee eigentlich abhielt, diese Vortheile zu benutzen, bleibt vielleicht immer ein Räthsel. Unbekannt konnte ihr die Lage der Dinge nicht seyn. Es fällt also schwer, sich eine befriedigende Erklärung anzugeben. Vielleicht treffen es die Franzosen am richtigsten. Sie behaupten nämlich, daß eine Coalition nie bestehen könne, nie mit Einigkeit, mit gleicher Kraft, nach gemeinschaftlichen Planen handele. Dieß beweisen sie aus der Geschichte aller Coalitionen, von jener gegen Venedig an bis auf die gegen die französische Revolution. Die nähere Anwendung wirst Du mir leicht erlassen. Sie drängt sich jedem aufmerksamen Beobachter fast unwillkührlich auf, und eben die Geschichte der fehlgeschlagenen Unternehmungen gegen Landau und Strasburg ist vielleicht eine der deutlichsten Belege. Ich mache Dich bei der Gelegenheit auf eine Schrift aufmerksam, die eben in dieser Beziehung ein gewisses Interesse hat. Es sind Laukhard's Leben und Schicksale. So wenig ich Herrn Laukhard's Glaubwürdigkeit überhaupt verbürgen will, so scheint es doch, daß die Regierung des Landes, wo er schrieb, durch ihr Stillschweigen zu erkennen giebt, daß sie einigen Begebenheiten nicht widersprechen mag. Möglich freilich, daß sie die Sache zu unwichtig findet. Aber mich dünkt doch, sie ist es nicht. Wie sorgfältig beweist sich gewöhnlich jedes einzelne Mitglied des Raths, den unbedeutendsten persönlichen Tadel in Druckschriften zu ahnden -- und der Regierung sollte es gleichgültig seyn, Lügen über ihre Maaßregeln verbreiten zu lassen, die ihr im Auslande, wie in der Achtung der Unterthanen schaden können? :Diese Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit wurden mir alle wieder gegenwärtig, als ich von Kehl aus mich den Festungswerken von Strasburg näherte. Man erblickt den Strasburger Münster erst kurz vor Kehl, weil es allmählig immer etwas bergab dem Rhein zu geht. Der Boden ist hier allenthalben etwas sumpfig. Hart an das Fort von Kehl stößt die große Rheinbrücke, über welche man nach Strasburg fährt. Es sind eigentlich zwei Brücken, die große und die kleine, die zusammen 1300 Schritte lang sind. Jene hat 51 Joch, diese 14. Zwischen beiden ist eine Insel, deren Länge fast eine Viertelstunde beträgt. An dem jenseitigen Ufer sieht man noch Ueberbleibsel von zwei Forts, welche ehedem die Brücke schützten; sie wurden aber nach dem Friedensschluß von Baden zerstört. :Gleich bei der Brücke liegt das Zollhaus. Der Zoll ist ungefähr noch so, wie Kaiser Maximilian I. ihn festsetzte. An sich ist er nicht stark, aber die Einkünfte sind gleichwohl sehr beträchtlich. :Die Citadelle bleibt rechts nahe liegen. Das Glacis geht bis an den Rhein. Sie soll eines von Vaubans Meisterstücken seyn. Es ist ein regelmäßiges Fünfeck, das aus fünf Bastionen besteht und eben so vielen halben Monden. Die Bastion nach der Rheinseite wird noch durch ein großes Hornwerk gedeckt, an dessen Spitze wieder durch einen halben Mond, und einen Graben mit Wasser, in den man vermittelst einer Schleuse alles Wasser der Ill lassen kann. Der bedeckte Gang, den auch ein eigener Graben umgiebt, hängt zusammen mit dem bedeckten Gang der Stadt: eben so der Graben auf beiden Seiten jenseits des Glacis. An der Spitze des Hornwerks sind wieder drei Redouten, die unter sich eine Art Kronwerk ausmachen. Sie werden eingeschlossen von einem Graben und einem bedeckten Gang, dessen Glacis, wie ich sagte, sich bis an den Rhein erstreckt. Man fieng den Bau im Jahre 1682 an. Im folgenden Jahre ward seine Vollendung durch eine Denkmünze gefeiert. *) :: *) Die Inschrift ist: clausa germanis gallia, und unten: Argentorati arces ad Rhenum. :Diese Citadelle schützt die Stadt gegen Osten. Außer ihr hat die Stadt noch zwey kleine Forts, eins an dem weißen Thor, und eins an dem Steinthor. Die drei anderen Seiten werden alle durch starke Bastionen, tiefe und breite Graben, bedeckte Gänge und beträchtliche Außenwerke vertheidigt. Die westliche hat überdieß Halbemonden und Contrescarpen von Mauerwerk; die nördliche ein großes Hornwerk ganz von Mauer. Auch kann man das Feld um die Stadt gegen Norden und Süden auf eine Strecke von 1500 Toisen unter Wasser setzen, vermittelst einer großen Schleuse am Einfluß der Ill in die Stadt. :Ohne eben auf militärische Kenntnisse Anspruch zu machen, scheint mir doch die Festung in Vergleich mit andern, vorzüglich stark zu seyn. Man spricht auch in Strasburg selbst von einer Eroberung fast als von einer Unmöglichkeit, vorausgesetzt, daß die Stadt die zahlreiche Besatzung und alle Kriegsbedürfnisse habe, die zu ihrer Vertheidigung nöthig sind. Und dieser wichtige Platz ward den Oesterreichern, so zu sagen, Preis gegeben, ohne daß sie den günstigen Augenblick genutzt hätten. :Ich hätte gerne meinen Weg durch die Citadelle genommen. Man sagte mir, daß dieß gewöhnlich zugelassen würde; aber jetzt schien es mir angemessener, um keine besondere Erlaubniß anzusuchen. Ich fuhr also durch die Allee zur linken Hand, und sah von der Citadelle nichts weiter, als die Wälle der Außenwerke. :Am Thor ward ich unerwartet aufgehalten. Mein Paß war in Kehl nicht von dem Kommandanten visirt. Ich hielt dieß um so weniger für nöthig, da der Paß von der französischen Gesandtschaft in Rastadt ausgestellt war. Aber für dießmal belehrte mich meine Erfahrung, daß die republikanische Genauigkeit auch der Diplomatie keine Ausnahmen zugesteht. Das soll mir für die Zukunft zur Regel dienen, an jedem Orte, wo ich einen Posten sehe, mich zu erkundigen, ob man auch die Pässe vorzeigen müsse. Es ist doch weit besser, einen Vier und Zwanziger überflüssig auszugeben, als sich unnöthiger Weise Stundenlang aufhalten zu lassen. Vielleicht galt es auch bei diesem Aufenthalt eigentlich nur dem Vier und Zwanziger, oder vielmehr der Piece de vingt sols. Der wachthabende Offizier belehrte mich sehr artig über meine Unterlassungssünde; er sparte auch mir den Rückweg, indem er einen Mann von der Wache zu dem Commandanten von Kehl sandte. Aber als ich diesem bei seiner Zurückkunft die Münze verstohlen in die Hand drückte, glaubte ich zu bemerken, daß er seinen Gang selbst für unnütze Formalität ansah. :Der Weg von dem Thor nach dem Hotel de l'Esprit, wo ich mich einlogirte, war nicht lang. Gassen und Häuser gefielen mir sehr. Beide hatte ein reinliches, heiteres Ansehen. Die Häuser hatten im Vergleich mit denen von Rastadt einen Charakter von Größe und Festigkeit, der mir jetzt desto lieber war, weil er mir auf gewissen Weise das Andenken von Kopenhagen zurückrief. :Das erste, was mir an dem Aeußeren der Leute auffiel, die ich auf den Gassen sah, war die dreifarbige Kokarde. Du glaubst vielleicht, ich wäre von Rastadt her schon daran gewöhnt gewesen. Aber zwischen den Kokardenträgern in Rastadt und denen in Strasburg war doch ein großer Unterschied. In einem gewissen Grade schienen doch die, welche sich auf diese Weise in Rastadt als französische Bürger auszeichneten, alle zu wissen, was sie dadurch anzeigen sollten. Sie gehörten auch alle zu den Klassen, die allenfalls als Verfechter der Constitution auf ein militärisches Zeichen Anspruch machen konnten. Aber dieß war nicht der Fall in Strasburg. Hier sah ich alle und jede Mannspersonen mit diesem Talisman angethan. Militärpersonen, Handwerker, Kaufleute, Tagelöhner, Greise, Knaben, alle ohne Unterschied tragen Kokarden. Wie lange ich auch aus der Revolutionsgeschichte mit dieser Sitte bekannt war, so machte sie dennoch einen sonderbaren Eindruck auf mich, als ich sie zuerst in ihrer Allgemeinheit angewandt sah. Vielleicht lag die Schuld an meiner irrigen Vorstellung; aber ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich konnte keinen Geschmack daran finden, daß alle Einwohner von dem stumpf gewordenen Greise bis auf den Buben, der noch unter der Zuchtruthe stand, ein politisches Symbol tragen mußten. Ich habe die Symbole nie geliebt; sie waren zu allen Zeiten die Quelle mannigfaltigen Unglücks. Aber für die politischen Symbole vollends darf man wohl ein panisches Schrecken haben, wenn man an den Umfang der Wirkungen des politischen Glaubens denkt. Wie viel Blut hat nicht bloß das Kokardentragen in Frankfurt gekostet: wie mancher hat Gut und Leben darüber verloren, daß er seinen Hut nicht zum Dollmetscher des vermeinten Patriotismus machen wollte, sey es aus Unverstand oder aus einem leicht zu verzeihenden Starrsinn. :Ich sage, leicht zu verzeihenden; denn aller Zwang in gleichgültigen Handlungen ist dem menschlichen Geist so unerträglich, daß schon ein hoher Sinn dazu gehört, sich willig darin zu fügen. Nur Leidenschaft konnte so manche Staatsmänner verleiten, diese Wahrheit zu verkennen. Fast in allen politischen Revolutionen finden wir eine erklärte Wuth, die Obergewalt eben in Kleinigkeiten recht sichtbar zu machen. Ist es nicht, als setzte die Herrschsucht ihren größten Triumph darin, den beherrschten durch ihren gehorsam wehe zu thun? Und wie sehr schaden die Machthaber dadurch ihrem eigenen Interesse! Oft genug verlieren sie über diesen kleinlichen Kitzel die Mittel zur Erreichung der wichtigsten Endzwecke. Wer mit der inneren Geschichte der politischen Katastrophen bekannt ist, weiß Beispiele genug anzugeben, wo eben ein solcher Eigensinn Männer stürzte, die den stärksten Stürmen widerstanden. Das wußte Friedrich der Zweite recht gut. Nicht leicht verstand ein Monarch sich so wie er darauf, sich Gehorsam zu verschaffen; aber er ließ gerne jedem seine Freiheit, wo Zwang nicht durchaus nothwendig war. "Mögen sie immerhin singen, was sie wollen, wenn sie nur thun, was sie sollen" -- ist sicherlich eine goldene Regel der Regierungskunst, gebauet auf tiefe Kenntniß der menschlichen Herzens, auf ächte Weisheit -- ich dächte auch auf wahre Menschenliebe. XXI. ::Rastadt, den 27. März 1798. :Erwarten Sie ja keine Beschreibung von Strasburg, lieber Münter. Sie wissen es, mein Aufenthalt war zu kurz, um mich mit allen Merkwürdigkeiten bekannt zu machen. Auch weiß ich nicht, ob ich das Talent besitze, was zu einer vollständigen Beschreibung gehört. Aber an Aufmerksamkeit habe ich es nicht fehlen lassen. Was sich also selbst beobachtete, oder was ich von zuverlässigen Zeugen hörte, das will ich ihnen mittheilen. In Ansehung des historischen Details bei verschiedenen Punkten verweise ich Sie auf die angelegte Beschreibung. *) Sie soll ziemlich genau seyn. Gerne hätte ich Ihnen auch einen Plan gesandt: allein ich konnte keines Plans habhaft werden. In allen Buchläden und Antiquarien-Buden war keiner zu bekommen. Vielleicht existirt noch ein Verbot des Verkaufs, oder die Ueberbleibsel der Furcht aus den Zeiten des Schreckenssystems vertreten dessen Stelle. ::*) Description historique et topographique de la ville de Strasbourg et de tout ce qu' elle contient de plus remarquable; en faveur des voyageurs. Strasbourg 1785. 186 p. 8. :Strasburg, die Hauptstadt des Departements von Niederrhein, liegt 121 Lieues von Paris, 108½ von Lyon, 29½ von Basel, 44 von Maynz, in einer weiten Ebene an der Ill. Dieser Fluß, der zwei Stunden von der Stadt in den Rhein fällt bei Wanzenau, durchströmt die Stadt, und theilt sie in drei ungleiche Theile, wenn man will, sogar in vier Theile, die Vorstädte mit einbegriffen. Ueber den Hauptstrom der Ill gehen neue Brücken von Holz, eben wie jene große Rheinbrücke. Die größte von ihnen, die bedeckte Brücke, ward schon 1300 erbauet und 1468 erneuert. Bei dieser Brücke befindet sich die große Schleuse, die unter Vaubans Leitung erbauet ward, um das Wasser in allen äußere Graben leiten zu können. Auch sieht man hier, wie das Wasser der Ill zum Gebrauch der Stadt geleitet wird, insonderheit um verschiedene Mühlen zu treiben. :Außerdem fließt um einen Theil der Stadt ein alter Kanal oder breiter Graben, der die Stadt in ihrem ersten Umfange umgab und nachher bey ihrer Vergrößerung verlängert ward. Ueber diesen Kanal führen dreizehn Brücken, unter welchen vier steinerne sind. Ferner gibt es noch einen Kanal, der vom Rhein her kömmt, und daher Rheingießen genannt wird. Ueber diesen Kanal gehen sechs Brücken. :Die Gegend um Strasburg hat viele Aehnlichkeit mit der von Rastadt. Auch hier wird die Ebne nach der einen Seite von Bergen umgrenzt. In Rastadt] steht man die Berge näher; der Anblick ist daher mehr mahlerisch. Aber die Ebne um Strasburg ist noch schöner, fruchtbarer, angebaueter, als die um Rastadt. Die Berge mögen etwa zwei bis drei französische Meilen entfernt seyn. Mehrere unter ihnen sind besonders merkwürdig, sowohl in Rücksicht auf Naturgeschichte, als auf Oekonomie. Unter ihnen nennt man mir vor allen den Odilienberg. Meine Freunde in Strasburg haben mich eingeladen, in der schönen Jahrszeit eine Fußreise dahin zu machen. Wir werden damit noch eine andere Feier verbinden -- ein Weinlese. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich darauf freue, auf diese Weinlese. Bis jetzt kenne ich sie nur aus Rousseau's lebendiger Beschreibung. Und nun werde ich sie mit begehen, in der Gesellschaft der liebenswürdigsten, gutmüthigsten Menschen, die Sie sich denken können. Schon haben wir ein Gesetz für die Reise gemacht, woraus sie schließen mögen, wie viele gute Launen wir mitbringen wollen. Es soll kein Wort von der Politik geredet werden -- geschweige denn von der Revolution. Wirklich! es gibt zuweilen kein anderes Mittel sich gegen traurige Rückerinnerungen zu verwahren, als auch den ersten Gedanken, der darauf leitet, zu unterdrücken. :Auf die Spaziergänge um Strasburg hat die Revolution keine günstigen Einflüsse gehabt. Ich sah zum Theil nur die traurigen Spuren der Anlagen, die den Einwohnern und den Fremden ehedem so viel Vergnügen machten. Vor dem Judenthor besonders war ein schöner Spaziergang, der jetzt ganz verwüstet ist. Hier waren auch die meisten der Gärten und Anlagen in Englischem Geschmack, die alle in der Schreckenszeit zerstört wurden. Dieser Anblick erweckte die unwillkührliche Erinnerung an ähnliche Verheerung um Mannheim und Mainz. Aber dort war doch gewissermaßen eine unvermeidliche Nothwendigkeit; es war eins von den zahllosen Uebeln, die der Krieg immer in seinem Gefolge hat. In Strasburg hingegen vernichtete blos böse Laune der Revolutionairen die unschuldigen Freuden der Einwohner, ohne daß irgend eine Gefahr von außen es heischte. Ich versetzte mich ganz in ihre Empfindungen, indem ich die kahl gemachte Gegend übersah; ich fühlte, daß sich das schmerzhafte Andenken mir Jahre lang erneuern würde, so oft irgend ein Anlaß mich darauf führte. Zwar flog meine Phantasie nach Lyon; und ich pries mich nun, als Strasburger, noch glücklich, im Vergleich mit dem zehnfach unglücklicheren Lyoner. *) Aber bald kehrte ich wieder zurück, um mich wehmüthig zu fragen, warum in Strasburg ohne Noth so viel Böses geschehen mußte? warum die Beförderer, die Leiter der Revolution muthwillig noch das Ungemach vermehrten, was eine solche Veränderung der Lage der Dinge schon an sich herbei führte? :: *) Buonaparte hat, unter so vielen Schritten zur Heilung des angestifteten Uebels, auch mit merklicher Empfindung den ersten Grund zur Wiederherstellung des schönen Platzes in Lyon gelegt. :Der beliebteste Spaziergang von allen ist den Einwohnern doch gelassen -- die Ruprechtsaue. Aus dem Fischerthor führt eine Allee, sie schon bei dem Glacis anfängt, Sie zu dem Kanal der Schiffszimmerleute. Jenseits haben Sie eine weite Wiese vor sich, bepflanzt mit mehreren Reihen dichter Linden, die mit anderen Bäumen abwechseln. Die Gänge sind größtentheils in einem großen, erhabenen Styl. Dichte Schatten und frisches Grün machen sie zu allen Tageszeiten angenehm. Dabei haben Sie vortrefliche Gesichtspunkte, theils auf die Stadt, theils auf die Gebirge des Schwarzwaldes. Vorzüglich sind die Parthien längs dem Wasser reizend. Sie haben einen Charakter sanfter Melancholie, der uns so sehr in solchen Stimmungen anzieht, wo wir Einsamkeit uns wünschen. Und dieser ist man hier gewiß. Die elegante Welt, wie die Freudesuchende, zieht immer die großen Gänge vor, wo man sieht und gesehen wird. So ist es allenthalben in der Welt, an den Thüren der Kirchen, wie in dem Schauspielhause, auf Spaziergängen, wie in Bädern. :In der Nähe von Strasburg ist die Kultur des Landes sehr weit getrieben. Ich habe noch nie einen Fleck Landes gesehen, den ich in dieser Rücksicht vorziehen mögte. Sie beschuldigten mich oft der Partheilichkeit für Holstein, und besonders für das eigentliche Land meiner Väter -- für Dithmarschen, wenn ich behauptete, daß das Feld dort vielleicht in Deutschland am besten bearbeitet würde. Zumal im Vergleich mit Sachsen, meinten Sie, wäre das Urtheil zu günstig für meine Landeleute. Wir wollen diese Frage aussetzen, bis ich nun auf meiner Rückreise die Kultur in Sachsen genauer beobachtet habe. Mein Beobachtungssinn ist, hoffe ich, nun geschärft durch die Erfahrung so vieler Jahre, in diesem Punkt auch durch eigene Erfahrung. Bei jedem bestellten Acker stelle ich immer eine Vergleichung an mit meinen Feldern, die ich, wie Sie wissen, wenigstens mit Fleiß baue. Die Untersuchung gewinnt dadurch ein doppeltes Interesse, und ich mögte mich gerne überreden, daß ich sie auch mit einiger Sachkenntniß vornehme. Wenigstens bin ich es mir bewußt, daß ich eher Vorzüge als Mangel im Vergleich mit meiner eigenen Wirthschaft finde. Vielleicht geht mir es nun auch so mit der Holsteinischen Landwirthschaft: vielleicht räume ich nun der Sächsischen Withschaft an einigen Orten einen gleichen Rang ein. In Ansehung der Gegenden um Strasburg gestehe ich sogar, daß sie den Vorzug verdienen. Ich finde hier mehr rafinirenden Fleiß, als bei dem Holsteinischen Bauer. Der Landmann betreibt hier, jedes Produkt in der vollkommensten Beschaffenheit zu erzeugen. Er wendet dazu alle dienliche Mittel an, selbst Versuche mit Dünger, mit verschiedenen Arten des Pflügens, mit neuem Saamen. Diese Bemühungen haben den glücklichsten Erfolg gehabt. Man sieht es dem Boden an, daß er reichlichen Ertrag geben muß. Alle Früchte, insonderheit alle Arten von Gemüse erreichen einen seltenen Grad von Güte. Die Preise sind verhältnißmäßig gar nicht hoch: dennoch ist der Landmann sehr wohlhabend. Drei von den Dörfern um Strasburg, Schiltigheim, Bischheim und Hönheim, gehören insonderheit zu der ersten in Deutschland. Sie stoßen fast an einander. Die Felder sehen aus, als gehörten sie einem Herrn. Die Häuser sind so reinlich, so bequem, so gut unterhalten, wie man sie nur bei dem reichsten Marschbauer findet. Aber ländlich, sittlich heißt es freilich auch hier. Die Einrichtungen sind in manchen Stücken verschieden, und jeder gefällt sich am besten bei der seinigen. Sonst fand ich bei diesen Bauern nicht die blinde Anhänglichkeit an angeerbte Sitten, die dieser Klasse so oft eigen ist. Sie schienen mir im eigentlichsten Verstande aufgeklärte Landleute zu seyn, ohne daß die Revolution sie erleuchtet hätte. Ich unterhielt mich mit einigen der größten Hufener über wirthschaftliche Gegendstände mit dem größten Interesse. Wer eine ökonomische Reise macht, welches jetzt auch bei uns immer üblicher wird, sollte in der That Strasburg nicht blos flüchtig durchreisen. Die umliegende Gegend verdient in aller Absicht die Aufmerksamkeit des Landwirths, der hier gewiß manches belehrende, manches nachahmungswürdige erfahren kann. :Der Umfang von Strasburg hat sich nach und nach sehr vergrößert, so wie Nahrung und Bevölkerung zunahmen. Man zählt vier Epochen solcher Vergrößerungen, die jedesmal eine Erweiterung der Mauern und Festungswerke erforderten. Zuletzt ward noch im Anfang des 15. Jahrhunderts ein beträchtliches Stück, die Krautenau, der Stadt einverleibt. Es gieng bis zu dem Fischerthor nach der Rheinseite hin. Jetzt begreift die Länge der Stadt von dem weißen Thor bis zu den großen Kapuzinern 1385 Toisen; die Breite von dem Steinthor bis zu dem Spitalthor 1046 Toisen. Nach genauer bestimmt man die Länge von dem weißen Thor bis zu dem Thurm des Pont royal hinter St. Eustach auf 1400 Toisen; die Breite von dem Steinthor bis an das Thor der Dauphine auf 1050 Toisen. :Die Festungswerke bestanden bis zum Jahre 1530 nur in einer Mauer, mit einer Gallerie und 90 hohen Thürmen. Damals gab der befürchtete Religionskrieg Veranlassung, die Festungswerke zu erweitern und zu verstärken. So ward im Jahre 1532 das weiße Thor vollendet, mit einem Ravelin und Graben umgeben. Man errichtete zur Seite zwei mäßig hohe Thürme, mit Lünetten versehen. Sie haben eine angemessene, einfache Inschrift: zur rechten hostibus arcendis, zur Linken civibus tutandis. In der Mauer zwischen diesem Thore und dem ehemaligen alten Wartthurm finden Sie auf einem Stein eine merkwürdige deutsche Inschrift: :::Gottes Barmherzigkeit :::Der Pfaffen Gritigkeit :::Der Bauren Bosheit :::Durchgründet niemand in Ewigkeit. ::::1418. :Sie scheint mir in Rücksicht auf die Zeit ihrer Abfassung ein historisches Phänomen zu seyn, das die Anspielung auf den St. Veits Tanz nicht hinlänglich erklärt. Man will nämlich, daß sie die Betrügerei der Pfaffen andeute, die durch einen Tanz um die Kapelle des St. Veit zu Saverne die sonderbare Tanzwuth heilten, welche nach einer alten Chronik in diesem Jahre in Strasburg herrschte, und nach der Heilungsart benennt ward. :Vor der Revolution hatte die Stadt 18 Katholische Kirchen und Kapellen, und 7 Kirchen der Augsburgischen Confessionsverwandten. Die Anzahl der Gassen ist 200, die kleineren einberechnet. Im Ganzen sind sie nicht regelmäßig; doch gibt es einige breite, helle Straßen. Die Münsterstraße ist eine der vorzüglichsten. Für die innere Communication ist sehr gut gesorgt, durch die große Anzahl von Brücken, und durch sorgfältige Benutzung des Stroms und der Kanäle. Der Häuser mögen etwa 4000 seyn. Wenige davon sind mir wegen äußerer Schönheit aufgefallen. Wir sind in unserem Norden so sehr an eine gewisse Eleganz der Gebäude gewöhnt, daß wir selten im Auslande bewundern. Doch giebt es einige Hotels in Strasburg, die in jeder Stadt einen vorzüglichen Rang behaupten würden. Dahin gehören das Hotel von Darmstadt, das Hotel de deux Ponts, der ehemalige bischöfliche Pallast, jetzt das Gemeine-Haus, die Intendance, jetzt das Departemental-Haus. Das Hotel de deux Ponts zumal ist ein prächtiges Gebäude. Als eine Seltenheit machte man mich aufmerksam auf ein Haus, dessen Façade mit sehr künstlich eingemauerten, geschmackvoll verzierten Fayanz-Stücken belegt ist. Ein Töpfer, oder vielmehr ein Ofen-Fabrikant erbauete es vor etwa siebzig Jahren. :Auch in der Stadt giebt es einige angenehme Spaziergänge. So bemerkte ich einen bei dem Krankenhause, der jetzt zu Egalité getauft ist. Von den öffentlichen Plätzen ist der Paradeplatz der größte. Es gehört zu den schönsten dieser Art. :Auf diesem Platz sah ich den ersten Freiheitsbaum, eine Eiche, umgeben mit Stakitten. So hat man in allen Städten Frankreichs mit großen Kosten und großem Eifer die Symbole eines Gottesdienst errichtet, mit dem es wohl niemand herzlich meint. Die Stakitte um den Baum schienen mir die treffendste Satyre zu seyn. Sie zwangen mir bei dem ersten Anblick ein Lächeln ab. Aber schnell fuhr mir durch die Seele der Gedanke an die Ströme Blut, die in Frankreich auch um dieses Symbols willen geflossen waren. Sie wissen, lieber Münter, wie ich zu jeder Zeit den Zwang der Meinungen haßte: Sie können sich denken, mit welcher bitteren, wehmüthigen Empfindung ich den Platz verließ. Unwillkührlich schlug ich die Augen in die Höhe. Es war mir, als vernähme ich die sanfte, warnende Stimme unsers guten Vaters, wie er in jenen täuschenden Tagen der Morgenröthe der Revolution zu uns sagte -- jubelt nicht, Kinder! wir wissen noch nicht, was unter dem Laube verborgen ist! Quellen und Literatur. *Bemerkungen auf einer Reise durch das südliche Deutschland, den Elsaß und die Schweiz in den Jahren 1798 und 1799 von C. U. D. von Eggers, königlich-dänischem Legationsrath und Deputirten im Finanz-Collegio. Kopenhagen, 1801. Bei Christian Georg Prost. Kategorie: Reisen